1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a soil compacting device such as a tamper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Soil compacting devices are typically used on construction sites, and have a holding device by which the soil compacting device can be held and moved by a user. The holding device is typically mounted with a spring suspension relative to the upper mass, by means of a rubber torsion sleeve. In this way, there results for the holding device, which can be for example a handle, a superposed movement composed of the translational up-and-down movement of the soil compacting device and the rotational movement about the axis of rotation of the rotating spring. This movement corresponds approximately to a rotation about an instantaneous center of rotation that is situated in the vicinity of the center of gravity of the holding device. If the center of gravity is far away from the grip position of a user, this causes a high amplitude of the holding device at the actual user grip position. In this way, the user is exposed to stress due to large hand-arm vibrations.
A low hand-arm vibration in the grip area often causes unsmooth movement of the soil compacting device. The center of gravity is then at a distance from the longitudinal axis of the soil compacting device, so that the accelerating force acting along the longitudinal axis has a lever arm at the center of gravity. In this way, the movement of the soil compacting device during acceleration experiences a rotational portion, so that a pitching movement results.
In addition, it is often the case that components such as accumulators are fastened on the holding device, which on the one hand influences the center of gravity of the holding device, while on the other hand such components are also often exposed to strong vibrations, depending on their position on the holding device.